


The Cute and the Brute

by Latishiante1001



Series: Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (Obviously), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Codenames, Cute Monty Green, Everyone Is Gay, Family, Fluff, Group chat, House - Freeform, Jasper: The Button Pusher, Lincoln Is A God, Other, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Swearing, Texting, They have a house together, Trigedasleng, Usernames, chatfic, chatroom fic, everyone is poly, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Monty is a cutie patootie. Lincoln is a gentle giant. They protect the others from each other.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737961
Kudos: 24





	The Cute and the Brute

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part everyone! I don't know what else to say besides Monty is adorable and Lincoln... _damn._ Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this part! Leave kudos and a comment please!

**Princess:** I’m booooored

**Cockroach:** That’s your problem

**Raccoon:** Murphy, I will gut you

**Cockroach:** 🏳️

**Drunk:** Wow. You gave up quick, Murphy. 

**Cockroach:** Fuck you

**Drunk:** Won’t Bellamy be jealous? 

**Drunk:** Or did he give you permission?

**Haiplana:** OH MY GOD

**Haiplana:** WHY DOES THAT ALWAYS COME UP

**Haiplana:** STOP BRINGING THAT UP

**Drunk:** Why does what always come up? 

**Haiplana:** JASPER YOU KNOW WHAT 

**Haiplana:** I WILL ALSO GUT YOU

**Drunk:** Bet

**Drunk:** You won’t

**Drunk:** HELP

**Drunk:** BELLAMY

**Drunk:** LINCOLN

**Bell:** O… Don’t hurt Jasper

**Cockroach:** Hurt him

**Bell:** SHUT UP MURPHY

**Bell:** Octavia don’t

**Drunk:** SHE HAS A KNIFE AT MY THROAT IN ONE HAND AND HER PHONE IN THE OTHER HELP

**Drunk:** OH THANK LINCOLN

**Drunk:** Lincoln came and got her 

**Bell:** Why’d you substitute Lincoln for God?

**Drunk:** Because Lincoln _is_ a god. Have you _seen_ his arms?

**Drunk:** OH DEAR GOD

**Drunk:** OCTAVIA LUNGED AT ME AND HER KNIFE GOT SO CLOSE TO MY FACE BEFORE LINCOLN LITERALLY CAUGHT HER IN MID AIR

**Princess:** Thank you

**Cockroach:** Who are you thanking and why?

**Princess:** I guess Octavia for making this chat because I was bored and this is such amazing entertainment

**Drunk:** OCTAVIA ALMOST KILLED ME

**Princess:** She wouldn’t have done it. She was just scaring you

**Haiplana:** I would’ve

**Bell:** No you wouldn’t’ve 

**_CawCaw_ ** **sent a photo! (The photo is of her drinking tea out of a mug)**

**CawCaw:** This tea is delicious

**Drunk:** I FEEL THE LOVE GUYS

**Drunk:** I REALLY DO

**Drunk:** OH MY GOD I’M GONNA CRY

**Bell:** Lincoln, get O

**_OG_ ** **sent a photo! (The photo is of Lincoln sitting with Octavia on his lap)**

**OG:** She’s with me.

**Princess:** Jasper, why are you crying?

**Cockroach:** Why do we care?

  
  
**Bell:** Murphy

**Cockroach:** …

**Bell:** Uh huh. Why are you crying?

**Drunk:** MONTY LITERALLY RAN INTO MY ROOM AND JUMPED ON ME AND IS NOW GIVING ME CUDDLES OMG THE CUTENESS *SCREECHES FOR ETERNITY*

**Millerpede:** PICS

**Millerpede:** NOW

**_Drunk_ ** **sent 3 photos! (The photos are different angles of Monty laying on Jasper with a cute smile on his face)**

**Princess:** I’M CRYING

**Bell:** MURPHY’S CR

**Bell:** NO

**Bell:** I AM NOT

**Cockroach:** HE IS

**Cockroach:** HE TOOK MY PHONE BUT I GRABBED HIS AND RAN BUT NOW HE’S CHASING ME WITH TEARS IN HIS EYES

**Cockroach:** HELP

**Bell:** LIES

**_CawCaw 2.0_ ** **sent a video! (The video is of Bellamy running for his life from Murphy, who is chasing him with said tears in his eyes.)**

**Bell:** EMORI

**Bell:** DAMN YOU

**CawCaw:** I have trained you well, young one.

**CawCaw 2.0:** Thank you, great master.

**Bell:** I got my phone back and y’all gotta see how

**_Bell_ ** **sent a video! (The video is of Monty taking Bellamy’s phone from Murphy and giving it back to its owner before hugging Murphy, who is frozen before hugging back.)**

**Snowflake:** That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen but how the fuck did you get that video ON YOUR PHONE????

**CawCaw 2.0:** I got it and sent it to Bellamy.

**Snowbitch:** You’re doing great, sweetie.

**Snowflake:** Also, I, too, was bored before you guys started so thank you, Clarke, for starting this.

**Princess:** You’re welcome 😊

**Haiplana:** Be bored

**_Haiplana_ ** **has muted everyone!**

**_Haiplana_ ** **has changed the chat name to:** **Be Bored Gaysᵀᴹ!**

***5 minutes later***

**_Haiplana_ ** **has unmuted everyone!**

**_Haiplana_ ** **has changed the chat name to:** **Dem Gay Hoesᵀᴹ!**

**Haiplana:** I GOT HER PHONE AND RAN 

**Haiplana:** BELLAMY HELP

**Drunk:** All hail our lord and savior, Lincoln! 🙌🙌🙌

**Drunk:** May his sacrifice for this chat forever be remembered!

**Drunk:** R.I.P. Lincoln ⚰️

**_Snowflake_ ** **sent a video! (Octavia is chasing Lincoln who has a terrified look on his face before he goes down when Octavia jumps on his back. Roan moves back, saying, “Oh shit!”)**

**Bell:** WHY AREN’T YOU HELPING HIM?!

**Snowflake:** YES BECAUSE I’M DEFINITELY OCTAVIA’S FAVORITE PERSON EVER! 

**Snowflake:** I’LL JUST GO HELP LINCOLN NOW

**Cockroach:** That sass tho

**Precious Abs:** Roan, start recording.

**Snowflake:** Why?

**Precious Abs:** Just do it

**_Snowflake_ ** **sent a video! (Monty walks up and calls Octavia’s name. She pauses and sighs before getting off Lincoln, grabbing her phone and hugging Monty. Roan sniffs and murmurs, “Aww…” Cue Octavia’s Death Glareᵀᴹ being pointed at Roan. Lincoln gets up and looks at Monty, “Thanks, Monty.” Monty gives him a thumbs up.)**

**Princess:** Monty can literally stop evil by just looking at said evil. 

**Drunk:** Truth ^^^

**CawCaw:** True dat

**Bell:** I love the sigh O gives when she realizes Monty is there 😂

**Haiplana:** There was no way I was going to upset the ball of rainbows and sunshine that is Monty Green

**OG:** I am grateful for that

**Haiplana:** *squints*

  
**Precious:** 😄☀️🌈

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you enjoyed this part of the series! Please leave kudos and tell me what you liked or what you think the next part will be about...


End file.
